For an aircraft containing a fuselage made from composite material, the metal piping is more conductive than the fuselage and there is a risk of the lightning current travelling within the metal tubes making up the fuel pipes.
The piping must therefore be made less conductive than the fuselage.
However, electrical continuity must be preserved and the piping must be grounded, so that it does not become charged with static electricity.